Forum:We came close to 250K, good job everyone! :)
231,456 out of 250,000 Congratulations on a wonderful effort guys and gals, we almost made the goal. I played 15 Bronze solo-runs with my Krogan Battlemaster and my level 10 Eviscerator. Unfortunately I was only able to contribute 3 to the Allied/Community goal because I was extremely unlucky! :( I know that everything is randomized, but seriously, 3 escorts missions from 45 possilbe missions? No offence intended, but this is just ridiculous! I honestly did not expect us to fail the Allied/Community goal. It appears that I wasn't the only one with the bad luck. The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 00:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I was expecting this one to be a failure. The thresholds were just too much. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 00:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I just played 3 Bronze solo-runs with my Krogan Battlemaster and level 10 Eviscerator. I just can't help but laugh at the fact that I got an "escort mission" on every single match, this is truely ironic indeed. I distinctly remember how it took "forever" to get "escort missions" during Operation Vigilance. This is seriously messed up, but whatever. I am not angry or mad and I had a lot of fun this weekend. I wonder what the penalty for failing to achieve the Allied/Community goal will be? I am hoping that it will either be "+25% more enemies per wave" or "an increased presence of Atlas/Geth Prime/Banshee". I hope that it isn't a "completely randomized enemy forces" thing(you know, Phantoms mixed in with Ravagers mixed with Geth Hunters. Basically, "Platinum" enemy opposition mix) on every difficulty setting. I'm not going to lie, I find the whole "completely randomized enemy forces" idea cool and interesting, but I would personally rather avoid that situation all together thank you very much! :) As always, I love the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community and thank you everyone for keeping it awesome, see you all in the next N7 Operations Weekend! :) Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 10:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually surprised; I got tons of escorts. I figure it was just randomization. No throttling down the spawns, just luck. But I know, and Infiltrator N7 can back me up on this, that I earned a commendation pack. Which I haven't gotten. That's what I'm upset about. The Crazy Tactician!, do you really think they'll take this as an excuse to make everything harder for a week? They only did that once. Ctrl alt belief (talk) 18:36, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello "Ctrl alt belief" :) I was in no way shape or form mad/angry at Bioware/Ea for Operation Vigilance. On the contrary, I had a lot of fun! :) I completely understand that everything is random and I don't believe that the chances for getting "escort missions" was nerfed at all to make this operation harder; it is all based on luck. As per the consequences, it really doesn't matter to me what happens because I'm pretty sure its nothing that we(the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community) can't handle. Like I said before, I was honestly surprised that we failed the Allied/Community goal, but I will not let this get my spirits down; I mean you can't win them all right? :) That is part of life, you get back up again and go on. :) In response to your question, this Allied/Community goal was definitely fair & attainable and I firmly believe that Bioware/EA would never intentionally make the game harder as a result of a failed operation. :) Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 00:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC)